The administrative core will function as a resource to assist project and core leaders, and all personnel for administrafive tasks associated with this program project. It serves a vital function to facilitate and allow investigators to focus as much attenfion on scientific and research acfivifies. The core will ensure efficient and fimely execufion of scientific, budgetary and administrative requirements and deadlines associated with the program project. The communicafion and coordination of these administrative acfivities by the core will be paramount in reaching the objectives and goals of the program project. Goal and Objectives: The goal of Administrafive Core A is to provide administrative support for all investigators participafing in this translafional Program Project grant. This goal will be achieved by addressing the following objectives: Objective 1: To provide administrative support for budgetary and personnel resource management Objecfive 2: To provide administrafive support for the coordinafion of scientific and review meefings Objecfive: To provide administrafive support for regulatory and scientific reporting of research activities